The Magical Mystical Maraudering Four
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: Okay, this is the first of many chapters in TMMMF! I had to re-upload this because it didn't upload right! Hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
" Remus!" The voice of Julia Lupin called up the stairs to her son's   
room. " Get up now!" She called again.   
Meanwhile, upstairs a lump under the covers desended to reveil a  
small boy with tosseled sandy brown hair and honey-brown eyes. He   
slumped out of his bed and went into the bathroom down the hall to get  
himself ready for the long day ahead. See, today Remus Lupin was going to  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To a normal, everyday, wizarding  
boy this would have been an everyday routine, but for Remus it was the best  
day of his life.  
Remus was not a normal wizarding boy, infact he was " very" adnormal  
because of the fact that Remus was a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf. But his family  
treated him as though there was nothing strange about him.   
His family was very small and all the members of his family cared for him   
dearly because once, they had almost lost him. His dad, Ray Lupin, was a member  
of an improtant part of the Defense Department. The leader of the Defense Department  
was Bartemis Crouch the first and his son( bartemis crouch the second) liked to bother  
Remus about his er.... sickness.  
His mother, Julia Lupin, was the nicest, coolest mum in the world...or at least   
Remus thought so. She stayed home while Ray was away at work almost all the time and  
looked after Remus and his little sister.  
That's where Callie Lupin comes in. Callie is four years younger than Remus and   
was adopted into the Lupin family when she was three. But she doesn't know that. And let's  
hope she doesn't find out. All the Lupins have brown eyes and brownish-blond hair except  
little Callie. Callie had brown hair with blond highlights in it and bright blue eyes that   
gleamed with excitement.  
" Remus!" Julia called again as Remus slipped on his clothes in a hurry and ran  
downstairs. " I'm here mum! Can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Bye!" He leaned down and   
kissed Callie on the forehead and then rushed out to meet his dad in the car.  
" Hey Dad!" Remus said as he got in the car. He hugged his dad and then they   
drove to Diagon Alley talking about Remus' first year at Hogwarts. When they got there   
they unloaded Remus' stuff and then said good-bye and drove off leaving Remus to face   
the first year of Hogwarts alone.  
" Ello Mate! What brings ya' here?" Remus looked up to see a girl. A very pretty   
girl. She was short and extremely skinny with dirty-blond hair and bright brown eyes.   
Right away Remus could tell that she was an Aussie. " What's your name, mate?" The girl  
asked, " Mine's Aly McKinnon!" She reached out and shook his hand...very firmly. " Mine's   
Remus!" Remus said happily. He had made a friend.   
For the rest of the time before boarding the Hogwarts Express Remus and Aly   
wandered around for a while. They bought ice cream at the ice cream parlor and there   
they met two boys.  
At first they looked like twins from the back. They both had the same dark  
complexion and the same wild, jet black, uruly hair. But when they turned around they  
looked completely different.  
The first boy was short and skinny. He had so dark of a complexion that he   
seemed almost black. He had a thin, dark face with bright gleaming brown eyes. Plastered  
to his face was a devilish grin.  
The second boy( as I already said) looked very different from the first. He was a  
liitle bit lighter than the first but still had the same devilish grin on his face. He had forest green  
eyes that were covered with black rimmed, rounded glasses. The first boy ( Sirius) spoke up first,"  
Hullo there! My names Sirius Black! What's yours?" Aly spoke up for Remus, " Me names Aly   
McKinnon! And this good chap is Remus Lupin! Were headed for Hogwarts are you?" She said   
very quickly. " Yeah!" Sirius answered," And this here is James Potter! He's not very good with  
hullos!"  
When it was time to board the train Aly, Remus, Sirius and James got acompartment   
together. Exactly when their game of Exploding Snap had begun the compartment door opened to  
reviel a small girl. The girl was very short and had dark red hair that streamed down to her mid-back.  
Her face was hidden under a group of freckles rested nicely across her nose and her cheeks. She had  
emerald green eyes that glistened in the few lights on the train. " Ello! Mind if I sit in here! It's really  
crowded out there! By the way my names Lily!" She paused, waiting for the reply. " Sure!" James spoke up.   
So Lily and the gang sat there lauging, talking, and playing games till they got to Hogwarts.   
Where they belonged.  
" AAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" Sirius screamed as the enourmous train pulled to a   
stop. While all of the Hogwarts students unloaded Remus bumped into his older cousin Owen Lupin. " Hey! If it isn't my little cousin Remus! Hey squirt!" He said  
and then tried to hug Remus but he ducked it and then joined Sirius and James   
on the boat to Hogwarts.   
" Who was trying to hug you Remus?" James asked and Remus replied with  
a scowl, " He's my big cousin Owen! He's in fourth year here and so are his friends   
Frank Longbottom, which I call Frances to bother him and Jon McKinnon." They sat  
in silence for a while before Sirius spoke up excitedly, " Hey...I just figured something out!" James looked at him like his birthday had come a few months early. " Well that's something brand new Sirius!" Then rolled his eyes.  
Sirius ignored his rude remark and then yelled loudly over to the girl's boat. " Hey Aly! Jon McKinnon's your brother!" Aly looked up at him and smiled her award winning smile. " Wow Sirius the Hogwarts Express better move over! You're even faster then it!" She said with a large amount of sarcasim.  
Then Sirius turned up his lips into a pouty face and then stuck his touge out and spit at her. Just as he turned around the boat hit the Hogwarts dock with a large thump that sent Sirius flying and James laughing. " Firs years over here!" Came a giant voice from hagrid the Gamekeeper. Remus and James got out of the boat( Sirius had already flown out) and was greeted by an enourmous set of oak doors that led to the inside of Hogwarts. When the door swung open it missed Remus' face by centemeters.   
A women, no older than forty, stepped outside and saw how she had almost rid Remus of his nose. " I'm so sorry Mr.......?" Remus answered, " Lupin Mrs." " Oh sorry Mr. Lupin." Then she led them into Hogwarts.  
Remus could see why they call it the GREAT Hall. He could fit at least four of his houses into the Hall and his house was gigantic! The first years sat down in red, velvet, fluffy chairs while they watched everyone else clamor into their house tables.   
" I will call your name and you will come up and place the sorting hat upon your head and it will sort you into houses. Usually the hat has a song to sing at the beginning but it could'nt think one up."She instucted as she got out an extremely large peice of parchment and read," Abbot, James!"   
A small boy who was plae at the momement stepped up to the stool. As he slid the hat over his pitite head it screamed, " HUFFLEPUFF!" And James ran over to sit with his fellow Hufflepuffs.  
" Biles, Stephaine!" McGonnagal said loudly. Remus' eyes popped out of their sockets as a veela stepped gracfully up to the stool. Over two seats Sirius was drooling mouth open and James leaned over to close his mouth. She sat down ever so perfectly and placed the hat lightly on her bright blond hair. " GRYFFINDOR!" At that Sirius stood up and let out a loud Amen! The hat was happy to because most of the veela that come to Hogwarts are in Slytherin.  
" Black, Sirius!" Sirius, once smiling, had stopped and now he was trembling with fear. He gulped loudly as evryone watched him walk up to the seat where the sorting hat was humming the tune Britiania. He sat down and drummed his thin fingers on the rim of the seat. As soon as the hat touched his head it screamed, " GRYFFINDOR!" and Sirius jumped up and sat next to Stephanie who looked at him like he ws a slug and turned to talk to another girl.  
" Chang, Mai!" A pretty Chinese girl stepped up to the hat and sat down. She had silky black hair that streamed down to her milky white shoulders and her eyes were the colour of chocolate. In all this time that Remus was admiring her the hat was thinking of where to put her. " RAVENCLAW!" Remus sighed knowing that he wanted to be with Sirius in Gryffindor but she was in Ravenclaw.  
" Dupin, Elisha!" A French girl who was a bit stocky ran up to the hat and sat there a momement before anoncing that she was in " HUFFLEPUFF!" She went over and sat by James Abbot.  
Remus knew who was next on the list, " Evans, Lily!" Lily, trembling a little, stepped up to the hat with her head held high. She gripped the edge of the seat like it was going to fling her off and bit her lip. It must have taken twenty minutes for Lily to be sorted. " GRYFFINDOR!" Lily jumped with absolute joy and ran towards Sirius who hugged her acwardly. Patting her back lightly and smiling.  
" Fig, Arabella!" Arabella was a small average girl who had light brown hair that was, for now, in two tight braids on each side of her small head. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to dance in the spotlight of the Great Hall. She sat down on the stool and shook her head so her braids would fly all over the place and then placed the hat on her head. " GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed and then sighed, " Now there's a girl WORTHY of Gryffindor!"  
" Garrison, Parker!" A short boy who resembled Remus in several ways stepped up and quickly placed the hat on his brown head. " SLYTHERIN!" Parker looked destrougt and then looked towards his twin sister who was going to be sorted any momement now.  
" Garrison, Erin!" Erin crossed her fingers and then ran up to the stool. She had short dirty- blond hair that seemed all over the place. Her honey- brown eyes darted two and fro then the hat yelled, " Ravenclaw!" She sighed and then trudged over to sit by Mai.  
" Henshaw, Haley!" A large girl who resembled a miniture troll bounded up to the hat and then barely fit it over her enourmous head! " SLYTHERIN!" She looked towards the Slytherin table and laughed as she sat next to a terrified Parker.  
Remus had dosed off sense this was so boring and had missed all the people until his name was called. " Lupin, Remus!" He awaoke with a start and darted up to the hat. He slipped it on his head and it sunk dorn almost to the start of his chest. " Hhhhhmmmmm....." The hat thought in Remus mind only, " You'd be REALLY good in Slytherin!" Remus eyes bulged out and he squealed softly, " Anything but Slytherin please!" " Okay if you insist I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" THe Gryffindor table cheered with joy as he came to sit down and Frank raised him on his shoulders," Stop it Frank! Put me down!" Remus hollered and then Frank set him down next to Sirius.  
" McKinnon, Aly!" Aly stepped up. Her usually tan face now resembled a snow women's and her eyes looked icy. She slid the hat over her head and then held her breath until the hat screamed, " GRYFFINDOR!" She ran up to Sirius who hugged her a little longer than she had wanted him to.  
" Pettigrew, Peter!" A short extremly chubby boy who was pink in the face waddled up to the stool, panting. He got up on the stool w/ great effort and let out an exsosted pant. " Oh PLLLEEEEAAASSSEE!!" Sirius screamed loudly, " THis guy it a definant Hufflepuff!" But to Sirius' surprise Peter was sorted into " GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius let out a sigh and yelled in disgust as Peter sat next to him.  
" Potter, James!" Everyone gasped as James stepped up to the stool. Everyone knew that the Potters were the richest and well known pureblood in all of the United Kingdom. He quickly scooped the hat on and rammed it onto his head as it screamed, " GRFFINDOR!"   
By the time Remus caught intrest in the sorting again was whenthey had gotten to the last first year there. Her name was " Vi......?" The girl turned red and corrected her," Viziuenm!" She said in clear Irish. " Yes uh...Viziuenm, Venna!"( You pronounce it Veena). Venna was short skinny and had short jet black hair that was up in a bun right now. She was wearing a speggeti tank top that showed off her extremly well seen collar bone and shoulder bones. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were warm and welcoming as they shown off the dark brown colour in them. The hat imedietly screamed the name of the lucky house that was going to own her, " GRYFFINDOR!" " Yes !" Remus thought outloud nad many people stared ta him.  
But Remus' good mood changed when he saw Professor McGonnagal begoning him to come to her. He knew this was about his werewolf situation. He followed her up to what must be Albus Dumbledore's office and led him in there. Remus had never met Albus Dumbledore before but he knew he was the reason Remus was standing here right now.  
" Remus! Have a seat dear boy!" Dumbledore said to him as he took his own seat behind an enourmous desk. " Now I understand your problem and I have figured out a solution to it!" Remus still concentrated on staring at the floor. " Every month when your...time comes Madam Pomfrey will escort you under the Whomping Willow." He saw the disdrought look on Remus' face and then added, " You'll be safe from prying eyes and no one will find out...hopefully.  
" You may go!" He said leaving Remus to walk down to his dorm alone. Tomorrow was the first full moon. He had to think up an excuse for leaving....he'd pretend to be ill..that's it! He hurried to bed and got ready for the long day ahead.  
Remus awake the next morning to find a note taped to his bed. " Remus,  
When you start feeling ill today come see   
me and I'll lead you to the Willow.   
Sincerely,  
Polly Pmfrey and Poppy   
Pomfrey.  
When he got up he realised that he felt terrible! He was shaking and he was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He decided to skip classes today. He just laid in bed and tried to rest but he couldn't. When he couldn't stand his stomach ache any loner he decided to go down to the hospital wing.  
He wrote a short note on James' bed and it said,"   
Guys,  
I feel really ill so I think   
I'm going to spend the   
Night in the hospital wing!  
~Remus.  
  
Then he hurried down to the Ward.  
By the time he got there his insides were churning and seemed to be on fire. He was sweating all over and he couldn't see straight. It was time and he knew it.  
He stepped into the hospital wing and looked around the deserted place for Madam Pomfrey. " I'm right here dear. Are you alright?" Remus turned around to see a short plump women looking actually up to him for a change.  
" Yes Ma'am!" He lied trying to hide the pain within him now. She put an extra cloak over him and led him out the front doors to the Willow. At the stump of the frozen Willow she said," I'll be back at dawn to get you dear!" Then she turned away.  
Remus knew he had to get to the shack before he transformed. He hurried down the long, weaving path and finally bumped into the living room of an old beaten house. Just then he felt his back give a huge lurch and he got a cramp in his back.  
He swollowed to keep from fainting and slowly sung himself to the floor so he wouldn't fall down. He had been a werewolf for six years and still he couldn't figure out a way of not fainting because of the emense pain that went with the transformation. He ran his tounge across his teeth and sure enough they had become pointy and they cut his tounge.  
He could tell he was growing fur and he started whimpering when his fingernails slowly and painfully turned into rows of dangerous claws. Any second now he would lose self control. He knew it.  
He tried to hold back the pain of his face turning into a monster's face. But he couldn't. A blood curteling scream peirced the silent night air of the village of Hogsmeade. He drew a sudden last breath and then passed out.  
When he awoke he was no longer Remus James Lupin. He was a monster. A dangerous, blood thirsty devil. He prowled around the downstairs eager to eat something. He spotted a chair near the front, closed off door. He ran up to it and took an enourmous bite off of the leg of the chair.  
He chewed it for a while and then spit it back up when he realised it was not meat. He played around and chased his tail and then set out to look for meat. When he couldn't find any he or rather the wolf decided to start to bite on himself. The wolf bit himself all over and then whimpered in pain as he realised he had hurt himself.  
At dawn Remus was back to human and was shivering under a warm wool blanket. He felt as though if he moved anything in his body it would fall off. He rolled over and felt a huge bruise on his side. He shivered and then heard mufflefed footsteps on the stairs below the bedroom.  
" Remus dear?" Madam Pomfrey questioned him," Are you alright now?" He whimpered yet again and then Madam Pomfrey shuffled up to him and gingerly picked him up. There she hit exactly where Remus had bit himslef and made it bleed. Through his thin white shirt she had made him slip on her hand was eventually covered with thick red blood.  
She carried him into the Hospital wing where she had set him up his own little room in which she called it to other student's the storage room. It actully had a nice comfy bed and white walls. The bedside table was brand new since she knew he was going to be in there a long time.  
After she had bandanged him up and healed his cut she set him in bed and let him rest. Her infant daughter Poppy wanted to help but Madam Pomfrey said she was too young. So when Remus allowed her to she would sit down at the egde of the room and read her Hogspre Story books to her.  
Remus actually enjoyed this because he wanted company and because he had never gone to Hogspre so he wnated to know their curriculum. At the end of the day Remus was almost completely healed so she let him out for dinner though he didn't eat anything.  
When he saw his friends they said nothing about him being gone to him, just James when he said, " Are you feeling better Remus?" Remus nodded and backed off the head ache that was returning from this morning.  
As he went up to his dormitory he looked back down to the girls and saw that Venna girl sitting by herself deep in thought. She looked up at him and mouthed, " I hope you feel better!"  
Wow! He thought as he headed up to his dorm...Can she read my mind?" As he stepped into his dorm he was greeted by a worried Owen. " Owen....please leave me alone!" Remus exclaimed to Owen as he headed to his bed. " No!" Owen replied cal,mly, " Remus did it hurt more than usual because the moon was acting up last night!" Remus glared at him and nodded towards the footsteps of James and Sirius getting closer . " Owen leave!" He screamed softly, " And shutup if you don't want me to be the laughing stock of all the school!!" Owen, looking hurt, left the dorm that was then occupied with James and Sirius.  
" Hey Remus!" Sirius said," Guess what!?" Remus didn't look up from the book he was reading upside-down and answered, " What?" Sirius removed the book and starred straight into Remus' face. HIs big brown eyes gleamed. " Venna is telecunetic! She can move stuff with her eyes and she can read other people's thoughts!" Sirius stopped a momement and then added, " We forced it out of her!" Remus looked up frightened! " Does that mean she knows what I am?" He thought to himslef. Then he plunged his nose into another upside-down book.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. C'est La Vie

It had been a week since Remus' first transformation. Venna knew it, and she hadn't meant to figure it out. A week ago she was sitting by the roaring fire when some random thoughts popped into her head. Other people's thoughts. See, Venna was telecanetic...she could move things with her eyes and read other people's random thoughts. She didn't mean to be nosy...that's just how she was.  
Around mid-night Venna thought that would be the end of useless thought reading, but it wasn't. Just as she was heading up the long, narrow steps to her dorm a last thought zoomed it's way into her mind. " I wish being a werewolf didn't hurt so much!" She snapped her head up quickly and then paniced. Was there a werewolf in school? If so...should she tell anyone?  
Then she had an idea. She traced her mind back to the sound of the voice to figure out who it was. Just then an image of a glowing orb and a kind, carng face apeared in her head like a milisecond of a movie. Remus! She thought, biting her lip. Remus Lupin!  
She lightly banged her fist upon her head and then looked around, quickly, for a dictionary. At last she spotted the enourmous dictionary and tossed it breathlessly onto the soft velvet couch. She combed her thick, raven black hair behind her ear as she flipped the tremendous book to the L's. " Lupin....Lupin," She muttered as she fingered her way down the page in the dim firelight. " Aha!" She excalimed once she had found it.  
She leaned nearer to the book to read the definition. " Lupin- wolflike in apearance or personality." She paused...Remus was definently not wolf-like. " Originated from the word lupine which is a desease in which the person inherits facial features of a wolf." Venna looked at the book one last time, then shut it...knowing a deep, dark secret of one of her fellow students.  
As the Grandfather clock struck one in the morning Venna went up to bed with an uncomfortable feeling. Was she going to tell Remus she knew about his...uh..legacy, or was she going to keep it a secret? No, she couldn't tell because whenever she told anyone, just one person, the rumor or story ends up about the whole school.  
But today she had to tell him. Because she had to...she just had to! She felt pity for him. She had never had the feeling she was having in her life before. It was like she wanted to take his pain away and shun it upon herself.   
So...she decided she was going to tell him because that was a way of taking part of his pain away. Now someone who cared for him knows and wants to help him. But how can she other than that? That's what she pondered on for the rest of the day.   
Venna hated potions! Their teacher Fanges Snape( You got it...Snape's dad!) hated her just as much. It was the potions class just before lunch and she was sitting with Lily Evans, who had become her best friend, Arabella Figg, who couldn't stop from giggling all class long, and Mai Chang, one of the only Ravenclaw girls in there.  
She eyed where three boys were in the back of the room. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew. Remus had his head on his desk and looked like he was going to fall over with exshuasion any second now. Then the full moon came into her head once more. He had to know she knew, but maybe later. James was whispering random sentences into Remus' ear but he wasn't listening.  
Sirius was the only one paying attention, or that's what Venna thought , until she saw an ink bottle flying over Snape's ( the little snape not the dad) head. Suddenly he opened his mouth and muttered something. The bottle smashed onto Serverus' head with a loud smack! Serverus turned around and muttered omething back and then Sirius was on the floor laughing.  
" What is going on here!" Fanges Snape yelled as a demented looking smile spread on Sirius' thin face. " Nothing Sir!" Then Sirius saluted him an Snape turned around and continued to talk. Serverus tried to say someting but his father was already disturbed enough. He just gave Sirius a evil look and then muttered," You'll be sorry!" Sirius just continued laughing.  
Peter was sitting there taking constant notes and constapated looks. Remus looked over at him and began laughing weakly, but when Sirius saw him he laughed like he had just seen a flying cow out the window. Once again Snape turned around but this time yelled.   
" You four in the back, detentions on Saturday. Lupin, with me. Black, with Filch. Petigrew with McGonnagal. Potter with Flitwick!" Peter gave a look that said his words for him, " Why do I get a detention!?"  
The four went out laughing down to lunch. Maybe I'll wait. Venna thought, waiting won't hurt! So she Lily and Arabella( Mai went down with some of her older friends) went down to lunch too.  
Lucnh was delicious. There were fish and chips and hamburgers and even milkshakes for desert! This was a once in a life time meal at Hogwarts. They even had fizzy drinks!  
Venna's next class was Divination. Sher thought that was a bunh of hu-hah so she wasn't going to pay attention. Soon that class was over and they had Flying Lessons with Madam Fly-high.   
" Just peachy!" Venna complained to Lily and Arabella, " I get to show off my great fear of heights!" Arabella shrugged and Lily replied carelessly.  
" Well, at least we're doing the lesson with Ravenclaw not Slytherin!"  
When they reached the Quidditch Pitch the four boys got in line first and Peter was shaking. He was mortified of heights but Venna felt the same. Remus was trying to scare Peter with stories of wizards falling off and breaking their neck or getting killed, and it worked.  
Peter was now afraid to even pick up the broom much less ride it. Sirius and Remus doubled up in laughter and James tried hard to hold it in. Lily came up to them,  
" That was really mean cause that really could happen to anyone!" Sirius looked up at her thoughtfully and then Remus replied,  
" We're sorry it's just that that can't happen to us! Not to be mean to Pete or anything!"  
Lily scowled and then went back to Venna and Arabella.  
" Venna, I don't what you thinks sets Remus apart from those freaks! He's just as mean to Peter as James and Sirius are!"  
Venna shrugged that statement off and then got ready for flying lessons. Madam Fly-high was in a very foul mood that day and she snapped at everyone who made a peek while she was talking. Not many people found it hard to belive when Madam Fly-high cornered James for mimicking her while she was talking about how to stay on your broom properly.  
Now was the time that they were going to fly. She looked over at the four boys. Three of them were already on their brooms and were flying here and there trying to prusude the terrified Peter to join them. Venna gulped and then set her legs on the brooms and kicked off.   
She was rising higher and higher without knowing it because she had her eyes closed and was too scared to open them. Her broom gave a sudden jerk and she was flown off. She shreiked as she grabbed on to it with one hand and opened her eyes. Hogwarts seemed so far away from up there. Suddenly she realised that her hand was slowly slipping from the broomstick and she was pulling it down with her weight.  
" Venna, you prat, what in the muggle mind do you think you're doing up there!?" She looked around to see a worried looking Remus holding his hand out. She gladly took it and he pulled her onto his broom. She blushed feeling stupid because he had probaly gotten in trouble for doing this.  
He slowly rode back down to the ground and then let her off. She muttered " Thankyou!" through gritted teeth and then, blushing red as a beet, walked back to Arabella and Lily. Then she spotted McGonnagal.  
" Vizieunm! Lupin! What in God's name are you doing? You could have been killed! And Vizieunm, if you didn't know what to do you should have asked Madam Fly-high! I am afraid I will have to give you a detention! Lupin, your detention with Proffessor Snape has been extended to two hours in the dungeuons!"  
" But Proffessor..." Mai started, " No buts Ms Chang!" Then she turned around naad made her way back to the castle. Remus looked at her and grinned. It was a goofy grin. A grin she would expect Sirius to be wearing. But Sirius was wearing an even more stupid grin as he patted Remus on the back and muttered,  
" I think you have yourself a girl you lucky little git you!" Then everyone headed back to the castle. Lily was cooing Venna saying that everyone has an embarrassing scenario in front of a boy. Venna had hers just then. But that didn't help.  
When the girls got back to the common room they were greeted by Stephanie Biles who shared their dorm.   
" I zwear I didn't zo zanyzing!" She said worriedly. Then she lead them up to their dorm. It was a total mess! Their beds were stripped and all their trunks were undone and emptied. The window was broken and the oil lamp was shattered.  
" Oh my Goodness!" Arabella cried. " What happened? I bet you anything it was those boys!" Then Ara's face turned to a scowl. No it couldn't be. Venna thought to herself. Even if the boys were as loony as they could get they would never do this. Or at least she thought so.  
" James, Sirius, Peter, Remus did you_" But Lily's voice was cut off by the sight of the boys staring directly out the west window of the common room. " Guys?" Venna asked and Remus turned around motioned her to come here. When she got to the window she saw what must be a very bad sign by the grave looks on the boys' faces. There at the middle of the forest was a dark shadow that hung over a mark in the sky.   
" It's called the Dark Mark." Sirius said in a hushed tone. " It means someone's been killed by Death Eaters! Death Eaters are the most dangerous followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort! He has just risen to power you know!"   
" You know what this means?" James asked Lily who shook her head uncertainly, " This means Hogwarts isn't safe anymore! No one's safe if Hogwarts isn't safe!'   
' But, if they are in the forest couldn't Dumbledore round us up in the Great Hall or something?" Venna asked Remus who bit his lip and then added quietly.  
" We haven't told Dumbledore! We need to now!" Arabella suddenly spoke up.  
" I can run and tell him!" Then she took off. She ran through the halls ignoring the proffessor's rules and darted up the north tower. When she got to the gargoyle at the door she started screaming out words, very random words.  
" Chippermonkey! Jelly...I mean Bertie Botts! Tarcle Treats! Chicken Flovored Jelly Beans! Lemon Drop! Mud Cakes! Haggas!"  
The door opened and the gargoyle jumped off! Arabella gave it a puzzuled look then thought, Dumbledore must like Haggas! Then she darted into his office.   
" Proffessor Dumbledore ours rooms are a mess and we saw the Dark Mark in the forest and we wanted to know if you knew_"   
Dumbledore stood up and then gave her a stern look,  
" Yes, I have seen the Dark Mark and I am sending Prefects around to gather their house up and bring them to the Great Hall."   
Arabella looked at him, nodded and then set out the door to find their prefect, Vannessa Stewarts. She finally found her talking in a hushed tone to Frank Longbottom and Owen Lupin. She stepped up to them and caught a bit of their conversation.  
" Frank! I'm so sorry! I never knew that that might be your uncle who runs Honeydukes! Of all things for Him to kill him!" She saw that Frank was looking very sober and had a dead look in his eyes.   
" Vannessa!" Arabella screamed loudly to get her attention. Vannessa turned around and anwered sharply,  
" Yes," Arabella looked at her and then said quickly and quitely as not to frighten anyone around them, " Dumbledore said for you to round up all of the Gryffindors and bring them to the Great Hall."   
As soon as Ara said that Owen Frank and Vannessa set off towards the Common Room.   
" Gryffindors! All Gryffindors! I am to bring you all to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion NOW!" Vannessa ended by screaming NOW because of all the loud comotion. Then all of the Gryffindors followed her to the Great Hall. Arabella got in line with Remus and Venna as they counted the students in each house to make sure no one was missing.  
Just then Dumbledore got up and managed to scare the whole school with these words,  
" Students! There has been a murder within school grounds last night. Issac Longbottom was killed in the very center of the Forbbidden Forest last night. We have made rules that every student in this school is applied to. No one is to go out of the castle until I give notice that you can. If there is some very unlikely reason that you absolutely must go outside you must have a proffessor with you. Defense Against the Dark Arts is to be taken by every student at least twice a day. Every house is to have a count off every day to make sure no one is missing. You are to sleep here tonight!"  
With a flick of his wand over one-thousand fluffy purple sleeping bags appeared with a white flash and everyone crept silently to bed. Several students, mostly girls, started to cryabout how they were all going to die. The marauders ( yes, they had started calling themselves the marauders) pulled four sleeping bags into a corner and started a conversation in low whispers.  
Lily, Venna, Arabella, and Aly pulled their sleeping bags into a dark space behind the Marauders to listen to their conversation.  
" Sirius, this is serious! No and I don't mean your name! Someone's been murdered by Voldemort and he's headed here! Remus can't go out anymore!"  
Lily turned and gave Venna a puzzeled look," Why does Remus have to go out?" Venna shrugged and pretended she didn't know. She then turned her attention to a group of Ravenclaw girls. The group was made up of Mai Chang and her friends.   
There was a tall almost black girl with a thin face and outgoing hazel eyes. She was so skinny you woud have thought her for a stick with clothing on. Her name was Ivy McLean and she was two years older than Mai and she looked up to her. The other girl was very short, about a head shorter than Remus, Venna thought and had long brown hair. She had almond shaped eyes and high cheek bones that made her face very round when hse smiled, which she almost never did. Her name was Celestina Cornella. Mai was also two years younger than her. It seemed that Mai always had bigger buddies to hang around with since no one she knew was near her.   
The last member of that group was Erin Garrison but she was not near Mai's group. She was sitting with her twin brother Parker in a corner crying, it seemed, while Parker hugged her. Venna got up to see what was wrong.  
" Erin? What's wrong?" Venna asked quietly as she sat down next to her. Erin's small face appeared out from her knees which she was hugging and replied inbetween sobs.  
" It's my cat Karas! She's gone and I don't know where she is and You-Know-Who is out and I am so afraid that she will get hurt!" Then she burst into a new shower of sobs and Venna patted her on the back and said soothingly,  
" I'm sure she'll turn up! And she won't be hurt by Voldemort!" Parker looked frightened as Venna said that name and then she went back to her sleeping bag and fell to sleep. But she was awakened later that night to a loud crying and shouts of fright. 


End file.
